The Many Things You Can Do In Hypertime
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Both Meeker and Francesca have much fun with Zak's watch. More Francesca than Meeker But still, before they all head to their next step: College they spend spring break, prom, and their summer vacation enjoying the power of Hypertime. M for a Reason, so read at your own risk. Zak/Francesca. COMPLETE!
1. Should We Test That Theory?

Author's Note: This is a two shotter here. A scene for the spring and another for summer. I watched this again and yet I forgot how cool it was so I decided to do this little fic here. Didn't knew if they were in their junior or senior year so I've bumped them to senior year. Well anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Clockstoppers. Though it should be entitled something else similar since they were moving very fast that everything seems slow. But even if they were to do that, still I don't own it.

The Many Things You Can Do In Hypertime

Chapter 1

Making Einstein's Theory a Reality

Just months after Zak Gibbs along with his father George, his girlfriend Francesca, and Dopler became heroes ending a terrorist organization, things were back to normal and with the help of George and Dopler, they upgraded Zak's watch which stables the molecules, no longer will he, or someone he touches, ages if they were to go into Hypertime. If Zak wanted, he could stay in Hypertime forever, but he decided that real time is just as fun. It was morning and everybody was on spring break. Dopler was hanging around with Kelly yet the family had to keep an eye on them, mostly Kelly than Dopler due to the fact of Kelly's hunk scale for Dopler was off the charts. Zak was about to go bike riding to hang with Meeker who was skateboarding along with him. And they began to head out. Upon riding Zak ended up looking at Meeker while riding one handed with his wrist with the watch was out.

"You ready?"

"Oh, you know it!"

Meeker pressed the button on Zak's watch and soon enough to they were in Hypertime heading to the skate park they saw people there they could see them but since they were moving so fast the people couldn't see Zak and Meeker. Zak and Meeker were doing stunts and going over ramps and people they had their fun there and soon they went to the park. They saw people playing soccer and frisbee others had picnics. And lastly they saw Ditmar however when they looked at him he was a bit paranoid and began singing to himself so it would look like. Zak and Meeker went down to real time Ditmar was actually singing.

"How come I feel like someone is movin' me."

Ever since the DJ Amateur Event, where Ditmar was forced doing the booty bounce and something from "Swan Lake" by Zak and Francesca, he was never quite the same again, in a way Zak felt quite guilty, but not completely considering during the past years how Ditmar and his friend were like bullies to them.

"If only he wasn't so cocky and arrogant." Meeker said.

"You're right. Then maybe I wouldn't be like this to him." Zak replied. Ditmar looked at Zak and Meeker. And insanely began to chant.

"Go Meeker! Go Meeker! Go Meeker!"

Without another question Zak and Meeker kept on having their fun in Hypertime until Zak got a call from his cell. It was Francesca.

"Hello beautiful."

"Zak. Do you have time?"

"We have all spring break, why?"

"I want you to come ASAP."

"Okay, me and Meeker are just about done anyway."

"Hey Zak, who's that?"

"Francesca. She wants me to see her soon."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Okay. Well let's finish up."

After doing the local hero thing of spray painting taggers with their own spray and doing random pranks on thieves for the cops to get, Zak and Meeker called it a day. It was almost noon. Zak got on his car to head to Francesca's house when he got there he knocked on the front door and to his surprise Francesca answered it Francesca was wearing a purple and pink spring dress with sky blue designs.

"Wow." Zak exclaimed as Francesca could only laugh. "So what are we going to do?"

"Come in."

Zak and Francesca headed for her room it has been quite a while before beware in this room the last time was when he was wanted. But being in here again was quite a feeling again as he felt privileged.

"So what is it?"

"Well Zak..."

Just then Francesca's phone rang and it was her mom on the phone with the face she made with Zak looking it was going to be bad news.

"What is it?"

"My family will be here in 3 minutes."

"Well that's something my new and improved watch can handle, but how about I take you out, as I recall you wanted me to take you shopping for a prom dress?"

"Yes. But before we do, I really wanted to test out something."

"What?"

"Einstein's theory."

"Of..."

"Talk to a very nice person an hour can seem like a minute." Francesca walked up to Zak and Kissed him passionately. "Which is why I wore this dress so that you can take it off me."

She kissed him yet again but this time it was more deeper.

"Let's keep talking."

Suddenly they kissed fiercely and passionately as they fell back to the bed with Zak on top. Francesca began to moan for him she looked at the clock it was 11:57.

"Zak..."

As Zak kissed her neck, Francesca grabbed Zak's arm with the watch as he had the timer already set for 64 minutes once it was 11:58 on the dot, Francesca pressed the button and suddenly they both were in Hypertime. Suddenly the thoughts of her parents quickly went away for both of them. For the next 64 minutes of Hypertime, the two things that mattered to them are each other and "talking" in the form of making love. Zak paid attention to her pink lips again as he kiss them. Moaning intensely Francesca couldn't take the pleasure like this anymore.

" _Hazme el amor_ Zak..."

"What?"

"Make love to me!"

Without question, Zak kissed her and began to take off her spring dress and to his surprise again she was naked.

"Oh my God, Francesca. Were you waiting for this?"

"Not completely, only after reading Einstein's theory, I did."

"Oh. Well lucky I came prepared."

Zak pulled out from his jeans a condom.

"You're so thoughtful, Zak."

"Safety first, right?"

"Right but we won't be using that. Mine is way better." Just then she got her dress and pulled from one of it's pocket a female condom. "These will be much more better _si_?"

"Uh, Francesca, have I told you lately your Spanish speaking turns me on."

"Well if that's the case..."

As soon as Francesca place the condom inside her correctly, she took off all of Zak's clothes leaving him naked and got on top of him slowly she placed him near her tunnel and slowly she started to sink down on him when she got to her core she gently broke through it having a little bit of pain. However when the pain subsided she continued to go up and down on him and Zak was beginning to like it. After a while she leaned down to Zak to whisper in his ear.

"Time for a lesson of spanish love. I'll be demonstrating 4 different kinds of pleasure that I like, it will be your job to identify which type of pleasure it is."

Zak was groaning for a bit.

"Okay."

"First we start with something you should know: _rapido_."

Francesca went fast on him and Zak knew right away and whisper in her ear.

"Of course I know that's fast."

"Great. Well next is this and I like this much better: _lento_."

Suddenly she went so slow on him.

"Mm. Is it going slower?"

"Wow. you are observant." Francesca gave him a kiss before she continued. "Next is... _Duro_."

She began slamming herself down on him making Zak groan in pain

"Okay I will mostly not forget that that means going hard."

"Very good and finally this kind of pleasure if my most favorite of all: _profundo_."

"Could that mean you love it when I'm so deep inside you?"

" _Ay, si_."

Soon enough Zak turned Francesca over so that he was on top. And he went deep inside her. Giving her much pleasure within each thrust.

" _Ay si_ , Zak!"

However, Francesca was close to her first orgasm and she couldn't believe it.

"Zak! I'm about to come!"

"Go on and do it! Come nice and hard!"

" _Ay_ , Zak! Zak!"

Francesca had her orgasm and couldn't believe it she and Zak were probably the first couple to make love in Hypertime with Francesca being the first woman as well as the first out of them to have an orgasm. It was intense for Francesca as the feeling of being the first of doing these things with Zak in Hypertime. When her orgasm subsided they looked at each other.

"That was beyond amazing." Zak said.

"I know. I love making love in Hypertime. However, I wonder if we are the first to do so?"

"Oh I'm sure. I mean it's not like anybody from QT had the time to do this."

"I see."

After looking at each other they shared another passionate yet soft kiss. While Zak was still inside her, his shaft began bulging inside, making Francesca wanting more. They still had time to spare, about 27 minutes worth on Zak's Hypertime watch yet it was still 11:58 in real time.

"Oh, Zak, mmm! I want more."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Zak and Francesca kept going at it trying many different positions as they could for the remainder. Both were pleasuring each other and were speaking as well. After four orgasms from Francesca, in which Zak didn't have his orgasm yet, and to his surprise how he could last that long without having an orgasm, they were in their final 10 minutes and both Zak and Francesca we're sitting up having another staring moment.

" _Profundo y lento_ , Zak."

"Okay."

After one quick kiss, Zak pumped inside her slowly and deeply. Leaving her moaning in his ear as he caressed her breasts and kissed her neck. Francesca, after clinging onto him with her legs wrapped around his back, followed his movements to have them speed this up. However it wasn't long before Francesca was on the verge of her fifth orgasm.

" _Ay_ , Zak! You are an such an amazing lover!"

"Francesca...!" Zak couldn't take it no more as he was finally coming to get his first orgasm. "This is it! I'm here!"

" _Si!_ Come nice and hard for me!"

"Oh, Francesca! I'm...!"

"Zak!"

As they had their orgasms they held each other very close, panting because this has became their most intensifying orgasm yet. And finally Zak was probably the first man to have an orgasm in Hypertime. After riding out their orgasms they lied cuddled next to each other, kissing. When Zak looked at Francesca's clock it was still 11:58 then he looked at his watch and yet there was only 5 minutes left in Hypertime.

"I enjoyed talking to you." Zak said as Francesca was confused at first what he was talking about but then she remembered they were testing Einstein's theory and they were talking the body language of love.

"It sure was a good talk, baby." Francesca replied.

"Although I think you misinterpreted Einstein's theory. The theory was sitting with a pretty person from a person's perspective."

"Well if people were in love, sitting leads to talking and I think you know how the rest leads up."

"Well you're right about that."

"Although, I wish we could enjoy this more."

"There will be as soon as we graduate. I mean we are going to the same college are we?"

"Sure. My parents decided to stay here however if ny family ever go back to Venezuela and I want to stay here they'll let me stay here."

"That's great. Well we got to get dressed."

"Oh, I forgot they'll be here any minute!"

With that they quickly got dressed and freshened up the room. Almost a minute later, Francesca's parents came home and Zak and Francesca were about to leave out.

"Francesca where are you going?" Francesca's mom asked.

"Shopping for a prom dress."

And with that they headed towards Zak's car and left, getting to the dress store quick with Hypertime. Once they stopped at the store Francesca got out and wondered why Zak was sitting there.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Unless you want to miss out on my dress fashion show."

"Coming!"

And Zak and Francesca went inside the dress shop and she chose, for Zak's amusement and excitement, a loose mocha brown strapless prom dress with matching heels. Zak couldn't wait for prom to come. He would need to learn more dancing when he gets home. After leaving the shop they drove around for a while.

At prom, he and Francesca danced very closely together and to their surprise they were crowned Prom king and queen. Zak couldn't believe it, he was somewhere around average to known in their school. But being a local hero plus the fact of having a friend who has a knack for DJing and had put the school bullies in their place can make you well known. After prom the prom king and queen drove to a secluded spot to make out in the car. Francesca's parents wanted her back before 11:30 yet it was 11:15 from where they were it was a 15 minute ride back. But with the power of Hypertime, 15 minutes could be in the span of 15 hours however they used it.

Author's Note: Second Half will be in the summer hopefully I just hope you enjoyed this for now. If you want more please feel free to leave a review.


	2. The Postponed Swim Date

Author's Note: So this is a story I plan to do when I mentioned it in a forum: Clockstoppers but I had to find out about something while testing Einstein's theory of sitting with a pretty woman whereas an hour can seem like a minute and to my result that part wasn't as close as Dopler mentioned. Anyway I hope you enjoy this second half. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 2

A Swimmingly Summer Full Of Fun

Graduation was here and everybody was there. Surprisingly to Zak and Meeker, Ditmar and his friend barely made it to graduation and after their diplomas was given they manage to go to an after party to celebrate. Somehow almost closely to the end of the school year, Meeker ran into a girl who happens to be a fan of Meeker and loves hip hop dancing. The three were heading to the same college. Zak plans to take up majoring in science to further the technology in his watch, Meeker was majoring in music so he can become a top DJ, and Francesca was majoring in Dance. Zak's backup was extreme sports, Meeker's backup was owning a sports shop, and Francesca's backup was gardening. With their semesters set for the fall there was only one thing left to kill time: Enjoy senior summer. At Zak's House, George, Jenny, Kelly, And Dopler was packing because they were going on a well deserved vacation Zak was in his room and was going to stay home for the summer until George came to him.

"Come on Zak, let's go!"

"Dad, why I can't just stay here?"

"Because we're leaving the country for 3 weeks as part of our summer vacation, if you want to stay then it's okay. But you'll be lonely. And you will be sorry. Besides Meeker's going on a trip with his family somewhere."

"Dad." George left as he finished packing soon he was calling Meeker to see what was going on.

"Hey Meeker."

"Yo Zak, what's going on? I'm about to pack I'm going to California! Have much fun at the beach, visit Hollywood, meet celebrities, and everything."

"Oh that's nice."

"What are you up to?"

"My dad wants me to go on our family trip out the country."

"Dude, right now I wish I was with you to go, you got to take that trip man!"

"Yes, but I don't know where we will go and I haven't learned any other language besides Spanish."

"Oh, I see. Well Zak not to worry before you know it, it will be time to go back and we will be hard working at college."

"Yeah."

Zak hung up and lied there for a while until George yelled out to him.

"Zak! Last call! Are you coming or staying?"

Zak was packing his essentials and soon he was at the car. And soon later, The Gibbs along with Dopler were out of New York and onto an airplane headed toward their destination. However in the midst of thinking what Meeker said as he was on his way to the airport, Zak forgot to call Francesca all he could do was text her that he was on a family vacation somewhere. Minutes later he got a text back stating that Francesca was doing the same. When the plane landed they got out and much to Zak's irony, their destination ended in Venezuela, Francesca's home country. Zak didn't get his hopes up due to the fact that he could see her here, and if she was, what were the odds? The Gibbs manage to leave out the airport and head for a hotel They rented out two rooms, Kelly was in the room with George and Jenny, as Zak and Dopler was in another room. They were able to see the sights in the afternoon and was able to go to an outside restaurant and yet there were flamenco dancers as they were the entertainment for the evening. As Zak looked on he sure wished that one of them was Francesca seeing how she loved to dance. After a while Zak walked near a beach to look at the closing sunset alone. Somehow it was a shame that he didn't bring his watch with him, but then again some things are more beautiful to experience in real time. Suddenly from out of nowhere he felt somebody grab one of his arms from behind and covered his mouth. He felt feminine hands so it had to be a woman she leaned close to his ear.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked whispering.

"I'm just enjoying my vacation. Just don't hurt me okay." Zak replied muffling.

"I'm not. But do you know who you are talking to?"

"No Actually."

"I'll give you a hint: I'm one sexy brunette who loves to dance, I'm of Spanish decent, and you love it when I speak Spanish in bed Mr. Second Chance Man."

The "Mr. Second Chance Man" was clearly a dead giveaway as Zak turned around he saw Francesca just as beautiful as he last saw her.

"Francesca!"

"Hey, babe."

Francesca freed him so he could turn around and kiss her fiercely and passionately. When they broke from it they started to laugh.

"Wow! I can't believe it!"

"Me neither."

"When You said you were going on a vacation I thought you'd be somewhere else."

"No. Every time we live somewhere else we always come back to our country for our summer vacation."

"I didn't realize. I guess I'll have to tell my dad that I was. Glad that I came."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like staying somehow I thought you would too."

"Yes, but I'm quite free spirited. More than you."

"What? I can be as much of a free spirit as you!"

"Then prove it. After your family picnic, meet me at your hotel."

"For what?"

"The surprises is going to keep coming to you Mr. Second Chance Man. If I were to tell you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Okay. I'll give you that."

"Good. Well I'll need you to bring your watch and swimming trunks Because tomorrow you'll be giving me your body. And I do mean..." Francesca placed her hand inside his jeans and rubbed his shaft. "Your entire body. But here's a taste of what's to come tomorrow."

Francesca kissed him deeply while she put one leg around him. Zak returned the kiss just as passionate. The kiss seemed time consuming as if in that moment they were in Hypertime, but they weren't. When they broke from it they looked at each other very lovingly.

"Don't think about me too hard." Francesca said.

"Oh I won't. You have a good night miss Venezuela."

"Very thoughtful to call me the most gorgeous woman in Venezuela Zak. But I'd prefer Francesca. You get me more off that way when you say my name."

"Well, sweet dreams, Francesca."

"Ooh, sweet dreams. Zak."

And with that they both headed back home until he following day.

As they following day ensued, Zak did have his family picnic yet Dopler doesn't seem to mind spending his vacation here, it wasn't Costa Rica but it was good enough. Zak was able to play volleyball and surf for a while. It was that time in the afternoon and Zak told his parents about his hang-out or get together with Francesca. He headed back into his room to get his swimming trunks and watch as promised and when he got to the front entrance of the hotel Francesca was waiting for him near her blue car she had on a red tube top with white sarong they got in the car and was heading for fun at a waterfall on their way there they went into Hypertime and during a straight shot that's when Francesca found it necessary to take off her shirt and sarong to reveal her black and blue bikini. Zak wanted to follow suit too and took off his clothes to put on his blue swimming trunks. Soon enough they got to the waterfall and was brought down to real time. The waterfall was nice to see and well great enough to swim around in. Without a second thought they both went in and swam around having the time of their live what made it even better nobody was around at the time they got close to each other in the water Zak was keeping them afloat as Francesca held onto him.

"Well Zak, al last we have out little swimming time."

Francesca said in which Zak remembered. After they raked the leaves at Francesca's house, she promised him that they would go swimming, but the opporitunity was lost when Zak went in her house with a possum that was not in Hypertime which at the time he thought it was dead. But after apologizing, and showing her the wonders of his watch she was impressed. And now they were here swimming underwater and near a waterfall.

"Well it depends of how you define little." Zak replied. After that he looked at her with all the seriousness he could give her. Francesca was wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"Zak, what is it?"

"I'm having a serious moment here. The thing is... I don't know where to begin."

"Baby, what are you trying to say?"

"It's not what I'm trying to say, it's what I'm trying to explain I know what I'm going to say."

"Which is..."

"I love you. And..."

"No more Zak, that's all I wanted to hear."

"But could I at least..."

"No. Because I know how you look at me and I know the way you treat me and my body. Why? Because I know you Zak Gibbs." Francesca forced Zak to a rock backing him up into it and kissed him passionately. "You are a great man and very smart. A man who cares too much about his family and friends and of course would go to any lengths to make sure they're safe. When you came to me worried with this how else would you explain giving me little by little of what what happening when you showed up in my room in a cop suit?"

"About that I simply regret showing up to you like that."

"The point is Zak, I know you better than you know yourself. You don't want to put anybody in danger especially me, but the reason I came with you was to make sure you would be okay and the reason I wanted to help save your dad was because deep down I was falling in love with you and I wanted to protect you from people who were threatening us."

"As well as protecting me from myself?"

"I see that you know me all too well."

"Well you're right Francesca, you do know me. Yet as of right not I wish there was something I know, that can tell you how much I love you.

"Well while you think about that, I'll _show_ you how much I love you."

Francesca took a deep breath and went underwater she pulled Zak's trunks down a bit and start going massively at it on his shaft sucking as hard as she could. Almost on impact Zak could almost feel like his insides were going to turn on him. But as soon as he felt pleasure from it he gave out a violent shudder.

"Oh, my God! Francesca!"

He couldn't feel where Francesca's head was so he could only feel on the smoothness of the rock. This kept going for minutes due to the fact that she's sucking him off underwater but it had became a while before Zak was close.

"Francesca! I'm coming! I'm..."

After giving out a grunt Zak had his orgasm in which he exploded inside her mouth yet she was able to drink all of him and soon came out from underwater to kiss him. When they broke from it Francesca smiled.

"Well?"

"Your turn."

Zak led her over to the waterfall as they went through it, the cave behind the waterfall had a decent amount of room enough to move around. After pressing the button on his watch to send them both in Hypertime, soon enough he was kissing her body all the way down until he got to her womanhood he slid her bikini bottoms off from her and began to lick very fierce at her entrance yet it was sending shivers down to her spine. Soon he began licking deeper and deeper.

" _Ay!_ Zak! Zak...!"

Minute into pleasuring her she already had her first orgasm and Zak planned to give her her second by sucking on her sweet spot especially how he was circling it around with his lips it was making Francesca go insane.

" _Si! Ay... Si,_ Zak!"

Francesca crossed her legs wrapping his face around as he continued, but it didn't last as long for she was near her second orgasm.

" _Ay!_ I'm coming again... Oh, Zak!"

Francesca had her orgasm and Zak was able to lick what came out of her. When he was done he gave her a deep kiss before Francesca took out of her bikini top one of her condoms to place on herself. Once it was in, They were positioned in doggy style as Zak took off his shorts and placed them near her bikini top leaving him naked, and placed himself inside her then he was holding onto her hips and began to thrust very slowly inside her. They both began moaning and groaning yet out of it Zak was getting more out of it than Francesca.

" _Duro,_ Zak, _duro!_ "

As Zak remembered his lesson he went even harder trying to make her sore but it only put a smile on her face as her moaning turned into squealing. After a few minutes they switched positions so that Francesca was on top with him still inside her, she was grinding his shaft slowly and hardly.

"Ohh! Francesca..."

Zak sat up a little to finish what he started as he took off her bikini and soon they were both naked Zak began sucking on her breasts toggling back and forth and soon they were thrusting together. This kept on for minutes until Francesca pinned him down and she continued grinding him but Zak was still caressing her breasts Zak was now close to his orgasm as Francesca was as well.

"I'm about to come Francesca!"

"Me Too! _Ay,_ Zak!"

"Francesca...!"

They both had their intense orgasms as Francesca collapsed on him as Zak sat up. After riding out such an intense orgasm, they kissed each other so softly and deeply when they broke from it the just sat there hugging.

"My family and my dad plan on staying here Zak."

Zak was beginning to worry.

"For how long?"

"6 years. He said I can stay at the house back in New York. I manage to spend as much time with my family for my summer vacation."

"Oh, as for me I'm only here with my family for 3 weeks."

"I understand."

"So should you call me when you get back?"

"Why when you can stay?"

"Are your parents sure about it?"

"In fact so sure that when I told them how amazing and of how much you were a gentleman to me they allowed us to sleep together under the condition that we don't make love."

"That sucks but I understand. You do have little siblings."

"Like you said. That's something your watch can handle."

"You're a bad girl."

"Well you're the influence. And don't say that you don't like it."

"I do."

"Good."

They shared a passionate kiss before they got from behind the waterfall and went on back to their respectful homes when the three weeks was up Zak's family and Dopler went back and to New York while Francesca had 2 more weeks with Zak.

After that, Zak and Francesca went back to New York It became clear to Zak that Francesca wanted him to stay with her. They could have been roomies at campus but still. And as they realized they could have their dreams come true due to the fact that they are smart and they play fair when it comes to tests. And when it comes to studying, who says they couldn't use Hypertime? Being well benefited, they along with Meeker were prepared as they figured that there are more things you can do and that's especially fun things in Hypertime.

Author's Note: unless by fan demand of the college afterlife to the honeymoon, this 2 part story is complete unless this story is the victor in a series of games that I play in which I will give it one more part to this. If not I will be heading to a main story of Clockstoppers which you can look for in my fic to come it will be entitled: Race Against Time. If you like this please leave a review. And go check out my other stories as well! Once again thanks, I love you guys.


End file.
